Among Mischief and Shadows
by SilverSparks13
Summary: Naomi is determined to answer the numerous questions of her origin however when she finds that Odin isn't who everyone thinks he is. Loki can't help but become intrigued by this radiant woman. Loki X OC


The moon hung high in the sky with few clouds that accompanied it. The air was clear and clean here. I caught aroma of the nearby palace garden as I kept to the shadows. The dark clothes I adorned made it easier to keep completely out of sight. For precaution however, I always where this simple, white mask. Concealing my identity was ideal if I was to get caught.

Guards stood at their posts, always vigilant of threats. However, I was not a threat per say. Passing through the hallways of the palace, moving ever quickly yet silently through the darkness. I smiled beneath the mask when I reached my destination. Surrounding me was the vast collections of books from wall to wall that Asgard had to offer. It was very convenient that the knowledge of this realm was not only at one place, but also there was no guards that passed by. I began to peer through the shelves and began my personal process of thievery. If that was what you would call it. I took a book from the shelf in one hand, and used my magic to create an exact replica in my other hand. Then send my replica home and begin the process anew.

Thus throughout the night I would do this, it was easier in the other realms. Their collections weren't as many and took only a few nights to complete. I looked around at the Palace Library, and couldn't help but think. _It would take me weeks to do this. _I shook my head, and only picked the ones that deemed necessary for my cause. It was then that I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I immediately stopped my work and blended into the shadows of the walls. Letting myself literally becoming one with them and not be able to be seen.

A guard came into the library, which that in itself was odd. I had made sure several nights before that the library wouldn't be guarded. The guard came in as if he had a purpose. He looked around the library, his eyes glancing at the shelves then began selecting a few books. I stared at this guard and wondered if it was normal for the guardsmen to be interested in literary works. After all the Asgardians seemed to deem the art of battle far more of importance. The more I peered at the guard the more I began to feel as through something was just... off about him. It was then that I noticed the magic flickering over him. Almost like a second skin had formed over himself.

He suddenly looked up, as if he had heard something. I held my breath, and watched as he took the few books he had selected; leaving the library silently as he did so. I came out of the shadows only after the footsteps faded away. I decided that it wasn't my problem if someone was in disguise here. I had my own goal to achieve. I only shook the thoughts from my head and continued collecting information for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gathering information from various realms wasn't necessarily easy. However after many years of stealing, staying in the shadows has almost became second nature. Processing everything has taken longer that I had hoped it would. The language of the other realms had been learned as well as separating the nonsense from the facts I needed. Desperately needed. However even the information I gathered from Asgard wasn't giving me the answers I desired. This was why I came back, for yet another night of collecting information.

Just as the first night however, it proved easy to stay to the shadows and pass through the various guardsmen. Upon entering the library I kept a sharp eye out for the odd guard from before. I silently began the process of coping and sending my books back to Earth. Throughout the night, I wasn't interrupted as before. It was in the few hours before day break that I left for the trip back. I stretched my back that had become stiff from bending over the books before slipping out into the hallway.

Easily I journeyed back to where I prepared the portal to exist this realm when a scream echoed in the still night. I hesitated as I stood on the roof of a house before, turning back to the source of the sound. I leaped from the side of the building to the next, and silently peering over to the edge.

A group of rogues were attempting to kidnap a young child. She was still in her bed-clothes with her stuffed toy on the ground next to her. Tears stained her cheeks as one of the rogues held a blade to her throat to silence her. It seemed she was simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I shook my head at the bad situation, looking around hoping someone would come soon. Where was the honorable Warrior's Three when you needed them? I bit my lip, knowing I needed to make a decision soon. Rather to simply leave or to intervene and risk being caught. It seemed the rogues where deciding what to do with the girl as well, I watched as one rogue take the blade from her neck and spoke to the other.

I watched, shocked when suddenly the blade from his hand shot out and stabbed the small child completely through her chest. Any thought of concealing myself fled from my mind, as I leaped from the ledge. I drew out my sword, letting the shadows flow out from me. The rogue that stabbed the child looked up at me in shock as I embedded my sword into his chest. As the rogue fell dead to the ground, the others came at me. With ease I dodged their attacks, and drew up my shadows. I concentrated as I willed the shadows to pull the rogues down, holding them in place for the guards to find later.

They struggled against the dark, whispery bonds as I neared the little girl. She laid on the ground in a pool of her own blood; I took in a shaky breath as I kneeled down to her. I pulled off my black gloves, and put my hands above her wound. I began to heal her as best of my ability by closing the wound and reducing the amount of blood lost. I knew that this wouldn't be enough to save her but only to give her enough time to get her to a proper healer. I sighed knew what I had to do, but then again I didn't have a choice. I gently took her into my arms and made my way to the palace where the Asgardian healers were.

* * *

The sun began to rise on the horizon, and the guards immediately caught sight of me as I walked down the street. She was unconscious in my arms, her blood dripped from her arm that was limp at her side. Of course several of them rushed me and took the girl from me.

"Please, just take her to a healer quickly." I demanded as tried to question me as the guards arrested me promptly.

I watched as they looked at each other for a moment but then yelled orders for a healer. I felt the strange, thick cuffs bind my wrists as they lead me away for questioning. It was strange seeing morning hit the normal quiet palace. It seemed more alive as the guards led me past the halls where servants seemed to scramble for the daily routine only to looked shocked and stare as I passed by. For once I was thankful I wore this plain, white mask. The guard told me to halt before leading me to the throne room. A cold pit hit my stomach as I knew that I was to go before Odin himself for questioning and maybe for trial.

I mentally cursed my foolishness, but I couldn't help not to regret helping the child. I sighed, knowing that somehow Odin would question why I was here in his realm in the first place. Unfortunately I was horrid at lying but had to think of a story quick. I didn't get the chance when the door opened and another guard came in. He leaned in and spoke to the other guard; he gave a short nod before turning to me. "Odin is ready for your trial."

I tried not to shake as the doors large doors opened to the large royal room where Odin himself sat waiting. I walked with the guards behind me; my footsteps seemed to echo in the quiet room. I took a deep breath and looked up at the Allfather of this realm who peered down at me from the throne.

"Remove the mask." He simply ordered to the guards. I gritted my teeth and my mask was immediately taken from me. My face exposed wasn't something I wanted.

"Who are you? Why did you harm a child?" He demanded from me. His voice was deep and clear as he spoke.

I took a deep breath before explaining. "I did not harm the child, rogues attacked her in the streets and I merely defended her. Your guards should find them near the outskirts of the city, where they are alive except the one I killed. He was the one who harmed her."

He seemed to consider this before continuing, "You did not answer my question. Who are you?"

For a moment I didn't know if I should answer, but it seems yet again I had no choice in the matter.

"Naomi Yamamoto from Midgard." I stated knowing what he would ask next.

"Midgard?" He leaned forward, intrigued by my statement. "What was your purpose here?" His words rang with authority throughout the room.

"That is…hard to explain." I said, trying desperately to think of something.

He sat back, waiting as if he had all the time in the world. Which I suppose in truth he did.

"The first time I came here was purely by accident; in truth I wasn't even sure how I did it at the time." I tried to keep my voice from shaking; this was of course only half of the truth.

"This is my second time here, and I only came here because I was curious of this new world that I didn't know existed." Leaving out the book thieving and the fact that I had been to the other realms many times over the years.

"You say that you are from Midgard and yet Midgardians shouldn't be able to pass through realms as you have. Even more Heimdall didn't see you both times that you have come into this realm." An eyebrow raised above his eye patch as he spoke almost in disbelieve.

"I concealed myself to be able to observe and not be caught in doing so. Which is why I also wore the mask, in hope that if I would become caught I would flee without my identity being known." I spoke the whole truth this time and watched him chuckle at this.

He leaned in and spoke "So you came here for mere curiosity. Very well, now explain how exactly you were able to conceal yourself."

My trial continued on as I kept to the truth as much as I possibly could. I was glad when other guardsmen came in with the rogues thus confirming my statements true. Relief washed through me as Odin turned to them this time for questioning.

It was then that I noticed that there was a flicker that ran over Odin. I blinked in confusion when I noticed this and looked closer. It was that same flicker of magic that I had seen before almost like... Then it dawned on me but I couldn't believe it. It was that same magic the guard from earlier had, that formed almost as a second skin around him. The very same magic in fact. It wasn't possible. Yet there it was the thin yet plainly visible veil of magic that encased the form of Odin. I looked down at the ground, wondering what I should do. If there was someone impersonating Odin himself then who was I to tell?

"Naomi." My head shoot up as my thoughts were broken by my name being called. The rogues were being taken to the dungeon while I was still yet in front of Odin... well sort of Odin.

"I find you innocent of any crime and I welcome you to Asgard. You may stay as you like and free to explore this realm as you please." Odin announced and I bowed in respect as I should.

"Thank you, it is an honor." He gave a small smile and dismissed me from my trial. The guards led me out of the throne room and I was released from the cuffs outside of the doors. Before I left they handed me my mask. I muttered a thank you and walked out to the window. I leaned on the wall as I looked out to the radiant realm of Asgard before looking down at my plain mask. I stood there thinking over what had just happened. More importantly what to do about Odin, not exactly being Odin as everyone seems to think he is.


End file.
